Microbrews & Magicians
by StarAlpha
Summary: Emma and Regina have a secret and Storybrooke has a new micro-brewery. SQ
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Post Season 4B, post Dark Swan, Swan Queen.

 **An Unexpected Guest**

No one had anticipated that they would ever see Merlin again. They were all happy enough being entrenched back in their lives in the sleepy small Maine town of Storybrooke. Emma had run for sheriff again and won. Regina had gifted her with a luxurious brown leather jacket with the words 'Sheriff' stitched in black and gold on the right breast and with a departmental shoulder patch. She was wearing it the day she stepped out for coffee and saw Merlin casually strolling down the road with staff in hand.

"Greetings, Emma!" he waved, the cool harbor breeze ruffling his sandy blonde hair.

"M? What are you...come over here, don't walk in the road." She gestured hurriedly at him.

He stepped over to her quickly, hoping up onto the sidewalk and grinning as he did so.

"I have come for a visit," he smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners with undisguised mirth.

"You can do that?" she asked incredulously, still picking her jaw up off the floor.

"Of course. I am me after all. What a lovely doublet you are wearing. You are sheriff here?" He took a moment to glance around the seaport town. The sun was out and the spring had brought out green everywhere. The white clock tower seemed to shine and he nodded appreciatively.

"I am. Regina got me the jacket."

"The queen has good taste." He looked back at her. "Do I not warrant some greeting? A hug or clasp of the shoulder?"

"Yes, of course. I'm just getting over my surprise," she smiled. She threw her arms around the neck of the man who saved her from the Dark One. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

He laughed and hugged her back. "Thank you. I can't wait to see your little town. But first, buy a weary traveler a pint?" he winked.

She grinned. "You bet. We have our own micro-brewery now, I can't wait to see what you think."

"I'm not sure I understood most of that last sentence but if they serve ale then I will be a happy man."

 **The Sheriff and the Sorcerer Walk Into a Bar**

Only in Storybrooke could someone dressed like a participant from a Renaissance fair not raise an eyebrow. Once he set his staff aside and removed his cloak Merlin didn't look too out of place. He wore an off white cotton tunic laced up the front and brown leather pants. He sat at the bar and chatted with the bartender of the Oak & Barrel as Emma tried to discretely make 'Oh my god, guess who is here' phone calls discretely by the ladies room before joining him at the bar.

The Oak & Barrel was a proper pub; bad lighting, crappy jukebox, and a dark wooden bar and tables. It wasn't long before word got around town and visitors began to drop by, and soon David and Snow arrived. Snow threw her arms around him when she saw him as did David. Emma had never seen her father hug another man and found herself tickled by the sight. Merlin did that to people, he was a hugger.

He asked after Neal and Henry, the former whom he had never met. Snow regaled him excitedly of first steps and insisted he come over later to meet the young Charming.

"Stay with us," she insisted. "Emma can stay at Regina's."

"Mom!" she exclaimed, twisting around on her barstool to shoot her a glare.

"She's got the room," she shrugged. "We're keeping him to ourselves."

Emma was introducing Merlin to the glory that was fries in gravy when the Mayor finally made her appearance.

The front door swung open forcefully, assaulting them all with a blast of unwanted sunlight. Silhouetted against the glare was the Mayor in full on black power suit.

The Charmings collectively gulped, anticipating an ass chewing on anything from leaving work early to day drinking. Mercifully, she allowed the doors to close behind her, leaving their forcing their eyes to readjust abruptly to the lower light.

Merlin set his glass down and stood. "Regina!" He smiled, and held out his arms to her.

She shook her head and sighed, her dark hair catching the light. "You crazy magician. What in the seven hells are you doing here?" She gave him a hug and he held her to him tightly. They stood still in that position for a moment longer than seemed normal and Emma found herself paying closer attention.

When they parted the jovial smile had left Merlin's countenance and he looked serious.

"You know," he said quietly. "I cannot help the things I see sometimes. That was...overwhelming." He quickly looked around to ensure it was only the Charming clan close by. He took Emma's hand, who was sitting on the stool next to him and then took Regina's hand.

"My dears, I am so sorry for your loss. It was incredibly painful. There's no guilt here, those things occur commonly. It's amazing it even happened. Take comfort in that."

Emma felt a tear slide down her cheek, and quickly looked to Regina, who was crumbling quickly. Her brow furrowed and a sob escaped. "Thank you," she choked out. It was the first time outside of the hospital that someone had said those simple words: I'm sorry.

Emma was on her feet and wrapping Regina in her arms. The brunette dropped her head to her shoulder and let out a few wrenching sobs before collecting herself.

"Can I get you some water or something?" Emma asked, rubbing her back.

"I need a drink. I'm sure I will regret this but since you're more familiar with this place...you order me something."

"Tears to insults. That's a good sign...I guess. The red barn ale is great, you'll love it." Emma waved over the bartender and Regina turned to look at a shell shocked Snow and David.

"Regina are you...ok?" Snow asked hesitantly. She had no idea what was going on and was scared to push Regina too hard. Whatever it was Emma was obviously involved but she was busying herself with ordering Regina's ale.

Regina sat down at the bar with a sigh. David sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm getting there. Maybe it's time. We'll talk later, I promise." She took the drink an eager Emma was holding out to her.

They made a toast to their visitor and despite his concerns there were no magical side effects.

 **Tell Them There's Pie**

After dinner they decided to gather at Regina's. Henry was babysitting his uncle at the apartment so the adults could go and talk. David and Snow discussed the incident in the pub as they drove through the quiet streets of Storybrooke.

"I can't imagine what it could be, but I could probably count on one hand how many times I've seen Regina that upset. Emma was doing her tough chic routine but..."

"I know," He fiddled with the gearshift to give himself an outlet for his nervous energy. "I think it has something to do with whatever happened a couple of months ago at the hospital. Everything changed after that. Emma practically drop kicked Killian-no explanation. She's been tight lipped about everything that happened that week." He stayed focused on the road but Snow could see his jaw clench just a bit.

Snow covered his hand that was resting on the gearshift with her own. "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it."

He nodded and pulled the truck into the driveway of the mayor's house.

Emma and Regina were having their own vehicle based conversation as they made their way to the house. They were in the black Mercedes with Regina at the wheel. She was boycotting rides in the bug but Emma was sure it was a phase that would pass because the bug was far too charming to resist.

"Are you comfortable with this? I mean, we could just talk to Merlin alone. No need for a larger audience." Emma said. Her brow was furrowed and she looked like she was worrying over something.

"I'd rather just...I don't want to feel like I'm keeping some secret anymore."

"It's not a secret. We just needed...time I guess. There's no guidebook on how to deal with this. Story of my life since coming here," she stated quietly. She looked out the window and saw a few stray drops of rain splash against the window.

"Worst case scenario: we'll stuff their faces with pie if they get too obnoxious."

A little light shined in Emma's eyes and they slid over to Regina. "There's gonna be pie? Please tell me it's not apple."

"It's apple," Regina confirmed.

"That's just tacky."

Regina let out an exasperated sigh and gestured in a frustrated manner with her free hand. "I have an apple tree, what am I supposed to do?"

Merlin was waiting, having transported himself directly to the front door. They all went inside and headed towards the kitchen. Wine was poured and pie was served. They found their way to the dining table and sat down. Merlin was across the round table from Emma and Regina, and the Charmings sat to either side of them.

"We're going to tell you everything that happened because I hope you can make some sense of it. I need to understand. I think I have some idea what happened, but I don't feel I have the whole picture," Regina said carefully.

David leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Obviously M knows but can you bring Snow and I up to speed? What happened?"

Regina pursed her lips and when Emma saw her hesitate she took the lead.

"Regina had a miscarriage. The baby was mine...ours." Emma voice was solid, no wavering. She even jutted her chin out a bit. She was being the strong one and she was trying to convey that in her tone. She was ready for whatever came her way, including the two wide eyed Charmings in front of her who seemed frozen in their chairs.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was out there now, like something tossed onto smooth wooden table they were seated around. Emma's hackles were up; she couldn't help it. The last time she had told someone about the situation it had turned into such an utter shit show that she now immediately went to defensive mode. She had told Killian, and his reaction had been so cruel, so revolting to her that the rage she had felt had been overwhelming. She had walked the line between being paralyzed by it or unleashing it in unadulterated violence. In all honesty, she feared if she saw him again she might kill him. The rage was pounding through her veins now at just the memory of it and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

David seemed frozen in place, and Snow had leaned back in her chair, her expression thoughtful as she directed her gaze toward the ceiling, like she was trying to puzzle out some very challenging crossword puzzle.

"Oookay, sooo...um," the pixie haired woman looked over to her blonde daughter and noticed the firm set of her jaw and wondered why Emma looked like she was ready to punch someone. "Questions..."

Regina held her hand up, forestalling any further words from Snow. "Let's back up, and start at the beginning."

 **Two Months Ago on a Monday Morning in Storybrooke**

Emma, like most intelligent creatures, hated Mondays and everything about them. Most of her life she had never been a Monday through Friday work a day gal, but now as Sheriff it was expected of her to keep something resembling normal office hours. As tempted as she was to use her position to make her own rules, like coming in at noon, she chose to stay on the path of the responsible sheriff and show up on time.

This particular Monday was her first day in the office since winning re-election to the role of Storybrooke's Sheriff. Her father was now deputy sheriff. Since shedding the Dark One she had been a little lost, a bit unsure of where her path led now. The memory of the darkness that had resided in her was always there and sometimes it pulled at her. Regina was the one who suggested she run and take the mantle back from her father. There was little doubt she would win of course, she was running unopposed but that didn't stop Regina from nagging everyone she could to make sure to vote in the special election.

"Don't take anything for granted, Emma, especially in elections." Regina had chastised her from behind her mayoral desk as she pursued the numbers from the quarterly budget report. In that moment Emma had sort of wished Regina had reading glasses because they would have looked cute perched on her nose.

Emma banged through the Sheriff's office front door, Styrofoam coffee cup in one hand and a box of donuts perched awkwardly in the other. A cliché perhaps but what kind of Sheriff would she be if she didn't bring her deputies something on her first day as back as the boss?

The wooden blinds banged against the door and she kicked it closed with her boot. Across the open office area she saw cluttered desks, which were empty save for two: At one sat her father in a blue button up shirt with his leather shoulder holster, dutifully pecking in a report on one of the departments' new laptops and at the other sat Will Scarlet. On Will's desk there were maps laid out of the area in and around Storybrooke. She had asked him to begin creating districts or zones for patrol and responsibility so they could divvy up patrols and tasks easier. He had just started so it seemed like a simple task to get him acclimated to his role.

She held the box up. "Guys! Donuts! It's a cliché I know but I couldn't resist."

Will looked up, a twinkle in his eye. "Sugar? Smashing Swan, I could use a boost. Got in a bit early today." He bounced up from his chair and took a hold of the box, setting it on the desk and wasting no time tearing into it.

"Morning Dad, anything going on?"

He swiveled in his chair. "Just wrestling with this new laptop. It seems like a slower way to enter reports to me."

"No typing lessons in the Enchanted Forest, hunt and pecker?" she smirked, taking off her red knit cap.

"Hunt and peck? Are those dwarves?"

She laughed and gestured at the keyboard. "That's what you are doing: hunting and pecking keys." She slipped out of her blue heavy jacket and tossed it onto the coat rack.

David was now peering down at the keyboard. "I don't understand why these keys are ordered this way at all and the more I think about it, it makes no sense." He turned around to look at his daughter. "There's a package for you on your desk."

The Sheriff had a small private office off of the main open office area, although even during her prior tenure as Sheriff Emma had never really used it. It was really only good for private conversations and its small size felt like she was locked in a closet.

"What is it?"

David shrugged. "Don't know."

Emma turned, her blonde hair flying over her shoulder. "A mysterious package appears for the newly elected Sheriff and you didn't investigate?"

A crooked grin turned up the corner of his mouth. "Okay, I did peek. As your father I can assure you you're safe. But I still don't know who it's from but I have my suspicions."

Emma shot him a full dimpled grin and opened the door to the office.

The room was spotless since it was rarely used and the desk only had a lamp and a leather ink blotter. Sitting on top of the desk was a rather hefty and wide white box. This was going to be something good, she could feel it. She sat down at the desk and did a little excited hop before opening the box lid.

Inside, wrapped in tissue paper, was a brown leather jacket. The smell of leather wafted up and she couldn't help but take a deep breath. She carefully pulled aside the crinkly white paper, took a hold of the jacket by the shoulders and held it up.

It was what would typically be considered a bomber jacket, brown leather with white woolen lining and there on the right breast was 'Sheriff' stitched in black and outlined in gold. She held it close and inhaled its leather scent one more time before slipping it on. Once it was on she noticed the Storybrooke police patch on the right shoulder and on the left arm was a small zippered pocket.

She zipped up the jacket and put her hands in the pockets, spinning around to feel it move across her back. It was gorgeous. She hugged herself for just a moment, luxuriating in the feeling, before stepping out the door into the main office area.

"Dad! Whattya think?" She asked. Her cheeks hurt from grinning but she couldn't help it. It was like a Christmas and birthday present rolled into one, she had to keep herself from bouncing on the balls of her feet she was so excited.

David loved seeing his daughter so flushed and excited. He hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. Of course, he knew it had a lot to do with who sent the gift as much as the gift itself. She looked utterly besotted and it gave him a good ache in his chest, the kind that came with adoration and love.

"It's gorgeous, Emma. You look wonderful in it."

"I do, don't I?" she winked. She unzipped the front to run her hand over the soft wool lining.

"Who sent it?" he asked.

There had been no card, no hint of the sender but Emma had little doubt who it was.

"I think we both know..." she said, and they both said a name, but not the same name.

Emma looked at her father, a bit perplexed by his response. Her brows knitted as she focused on him, like she was examining him for possible head wounds.

"Killain? Come on, Dad. Regina sent this. It has Regina all over it." She let a chuckle and tried to stop looking at him like he was a total idiot, just a bit of one. She turned on her heel and went back into the office. "I'll call her right now, you get donuts tomorrow if I'm wrong."

Regina had not answered her office phone or her cell phone so Emma couldn't wave her victory flag just yet but she knew in her heart it was from Regina. She didn't ponder the fact that it had made her so flushed and excited but she knew it made her feel loved, and in a way she wasn't sure she had ever felt. The fact the Regina had taken the time, made the effort to arrange such a gift pleased every cell in her body. She tried to call her again but had no better luck.

It was close to lunch, the sun was finally out and Emma was ready to go take a walk around town, maybe grab something to eat. She was pretty sure that it counted as patrolling or community policing. She was feeling a strange cramping in her side and thought maybe a walk would help. She was slipping on her new jacket and heading for the door when she heard her father give a shout. She turned back to see him holding up a tan receiver of an office phone.

"Emma! Hospital on the line! Sounds urgent."

She felt her heart jump into her throat and ran back towards him. Don't be about Henry, don't be about Henry. She grabbed the receiver and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sheriff Swan?" A female voice asked.

"Yes?"

"This is Doctor Lacey over at Storybrooke General. Mayor Mills is requesting you. She's just coming out of anesthesia."

Emma felt her legs practically give out from under her and she pitched forward to grab onto the desk. She didn't even feel her father's arm wrap around her waist to steady her.

"What! What happened! Tell me what the hell-"

"Emma, please just get over here," the doctor requested, sounding far too emotional for a doctor in this situation which just scared Emma even more.

She hung the phone and bolted for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emma bolted out the front door, focused only on getting in the police cruiser and flooring it to the hospital. She ran to the back of the brick municipal building to where the parking lot was. As she rounded the corner she ran into Killian, almost losing her footing. She spun around and kept going.

"Emma! Where are you going!" he shouted, looking a bit put out by practically being run over.

"Hospital! Emergency!" When she felt his hand clamp around her upper arm her reaction was instinctual and a bit flavored by the darkness she once held. With a wave she magicked him backwards and kept moving.

The keys were in her hand and she didn't even remember picking them up. She got in the black police cruiser and with lights running roared to the hospital.

Emma was running the phone call through her mind on a loop. Anesthesia? Surgery? Emergency surgery maybe. Why did everything about this feel just...bad? Had she really just tossed Killian? He shouldn't have grabbed her like that.

She screeched to stop in front of the hospital and was bounding up the steps in a flash.

She didn't know what she was expecting when she got inside, maybe some sort of scene that was just as panicked as she was. It seemed quite calm, things running as normal. The white floor and glass entry doors seemed to be almost gleaming and she moved quickly to the front desk. She didn't have to say a word, a nurse in green scrubs behind the desk gave her a nod and motioned for her to follow. Perks of a small town.

No one told her anything, she supposed they couldn't really without Regina's permission. Dr. Lacey was not present but the nurse guided her to a small private hospital room. Before she opened the oak door she told her quietly that Regina was already coming around and the doctor should be in shortly.

Emma had no idea what to do with all of her nervous energy so she took a moment to calm herself, taking some deep breaths before opening the door and stepping inside.

Regina looked small in the hospital bed. There was an IV at her left hand and her dark hair spilled across the white pillow behind her. Her eyes were closed but looked irritated; red and puffy. Her lips were pale, absent their usual shading of lipstick. She looked younger without her usual armor of Mayor Mills clothes and makeup.

Emma closed the door quietly behind her and looked for a chair to sit down in.

Regina's eyelids cracked open just a bit and Emma could see the dark eyes watching her.

"Regina, I thought you were still...you know, out." She saw a wheeled stool and pulled it over to the head of the bed and sat down.

"How did you...know I was here?" She tried to open her eyes a bit more but it was useless. She swallowed and tried to raise her head.

"The doctor called, she said you asked for me." Emma was desperate to know what was going on but she also knew when to put someone else before her immediate needs. She was looking Regina over for anything obvious but nothing stood out.

"I think...maybe I did," she said hoarsely. "When they put me under, I had lost blood and was..." As her mental haziness cleared it all came rushing back to her. The pain, the bleeding, the questions. Is there a chance Miss Mills that you're pregnant? someone had asked. No, of course not-that's absurd. They suspected she was eight weeks pregnant and when she thought back to what had happened eight weeks ago there was only one explanation. She knew immediately that the baby was Emma's, and even worse, she was losing it. A scream, a wail came out of her that felt like it had come from her very core. It was then she plunged into an almost emotional delirium, and had called out for Emma.

Emma thought maybe Regina had slipped back into unconsciousness but her eyes opened again and she looked a bit more aware than she had been before.

"Did they tell you?" she asked.

Emma shook her head. "No, only that I needed to come." She wanted to touch her, to hold her hand, but she wasn't sure if she should so she gripped the bar on the side of the bed.

Slowly Regina turned her head and looked at Emma. She felt a small relief flood her when she saw her features, her slightly dimpled chin, and her eyes. Maybe...the baby would have those green eyes. If she hadn't lost it, if she hadn't fucked things up yet again. She choked back a sob rather unsuccessfully and looked away. Being seen like this, this weak and broken was something she couldn't tolerate. She tried to put her walls up but when she felt Emma's hand on her shoulder she felt them crumbling down again. She reached up and covered it with her own.

The blonde was relieved to have Regina return her physical gesture and threaded their fingers together.

"I'm sorry..." Regina whispered.

"What? Why? Talk to me, what's going on?"

She turned back to look at Emma. She wanted to touch her face with her other hand, cup her cheek, but the IV stopped her so she tightened her hold on Emma's hand.

"It was a miscarriage, there was bleeding. I'm sorry."

"A miscarriage? I...I didn't know you were pregnant," she said, her voice bouncing high in surprise. Her heart began to race and she wasn't even sure why. Why was Regina apologizing?

"Neither did I. I shouldn't be able to get pregnant. Eight weeks. It...it was yours, Emma." Another sob tore through her. "And I lost it. I'm sorry, I'm so..."

In that moment the world felt like it dropped from beneath the young Sheriff. She let go of Regina's hand and slumped back onto the stool, staring off into space. Her vision wavered before her and for a brief moment she thought she may faint. Eight weeks. Regina didn't have to explain further, Emma was making the same conclusion given the timeline.

"There's nothing I can't...ruin. I just-"

"No!" Emma snapped. She whipped her head around, fire in her eyes. "No, stop it. This isn't your fault. It happened...these things, they happen."

"That's what the Doctor said," she said quietly.

"Exactly." She wiped irritably at the tears that were running down her cheeks, which also surprised her. When did she start crying? It seemed like once she started she couldn't stop.

"Come here," Regina said, some of the steel coming back into her voice. She raised her bed and sat up so it would be easier to put her arms around Emma and hold her while she cried. Part of her was a little shocked that it had hit Emma so hard. She wasn't sure what she was expecting: anger, confusion, a demand for an explanation, denial. She had imagined all of the bad scenarios first, as that was how her life had tended to be. She had even considered not saying anything at all to Emma, and keeping the entire incident to herself. But once she saw Emma's face, her soft expression and those eyes gazing at her with such affection that any other path but the truthful one became all but impossible. Just as she had known without any doubt in that one moment that it was true, Emma seemed to know as well. It was an instinct, a deeper knowledge that they both shared through their magic.

Emma's tears were wetting the shoulder of Regina's hospital gown and the blonde nuzzled closer to her. Regina settled her head on Emma's shoulder and closed her eyes. They stayed that way for a long while until Emma cried herself out. Regina had already had plenty of crying storms that day so she held Emma while hers ran its course.

The sheriff finally leaned back and let out a rough sigh. She saw the wet spot on the white and blue pattern of Regina's gown and was somewhat surprised she had cried so much.

"Sorry, I mussed your gown," she said, wiping at her eyes.

"Its fine, Emma."

"At least I didn't, you know, wipe my nose on it."

A little smile inched its way on to Regina's lips. "Thank you for that." She took a moment to gaze at the flustered sheriff. "So...you like the jacket?"

Emma fixed her with a look that was solid in its intensity. "I...fucking...love it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The room was silent after the events of that day at the hospital had been recounted. Emma remembered talking to the doctor, getting Regina home, and picking up her prescriptions at the pharmacy. It had all happened in a fog, the memories bleeding into each other. The doctor had ordered that Regina take it easy and rest for at least two to three days. Emma has stayed close by, stopping by to make sure she ate and enlisting Henry in taking care of his mother. She had sat Henry down and told him everything. She suspected he was a little upset at her, at them both really, magic always seemed to bring problems in his eyes. But she needed him to take care of Regina when she wasn't there, and that was something she knew he would take very seriously.

Emma was pulled from her thoughts by her mother.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Snow whispered, her voice pained. "We could've...I don't know, talked about it."

"We're talking now." Regina stated flatly.

Merlin shifted about in his chair and rubbed at his chin. He closed his eye and sat back, saying nothing for a few moments and he analyzed what he knew so far in conjunction with what he had glimpsed during the hug with Regina at the pub. There was clearly more going on here, and he would need much more information if he was going to be of any help.

"This pregnancy was not planned from the sound of it."

"No," Regina responded.

"And you and Emma are not romantically involved?" Merlin asked.

Both women shook their heads.

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, really, you nosy magician." Regina snapped.

"Okay, time for a break," Emma said, pushing her chair back.

"I could use some tea," Snow piped in.

Regina mumbled an apology to Merlin and quickly excused herself from the room. She made her way the kitchen and put a kettle on for Snow's tea. She slammed the kettle down on the burner and banged open the cabinet door in her search for tea bags. She never noticed Snow walk quietly into the room and lean against the kitchen island.

"Do you need any help?"

Regina jumped in alarm and stifled a gasp. She turned around to face her guest.

"No, I can manage tea, thank you."

"I can't imagine what you're going through, but if you need anything, you know we're all here for you."

"Are you? Don't tell me you feel my pain, Snow. I don't imagine for one minute you would be thrilled about me carrying your grandchild." Her dark eyes flashed in anger and she braced herself against the kitchen island.

"And that would be different from today how? Regina, you're already the mother of my grandchild. This would just be more of the same. If tearing into me makes you feel better though, then go ahead."

"Oh screw you, Snow. Do you want anything in your tea or what?!"

She smiled sweetly. "Some milk would be nice."

"Well I don't have any!" She went over to the cabinets by the sink and flung one open, grabbing a coffee cup.

Emma helped guide Merlin to the bathroom and explained the toilet again (just in case) and headed back to the dining room. She found her father waiting for her, his expression grave and his mouth down turned in a rather sad frown. He leaned against the door frame like he was trying to pull his lanky frame into himself.

"Honey, I'm sorry," he said.

"Me too, Dad." She gave him a hug and he stood up a bit straighter.

"It's pretty amazing, you know."

"That's what M said."

"I heard about fertility potions back home but these sorts of things usually only happen in myths, old stories. Usually involving magical beings." He stood up a bit straighter and took a moment to really look at his daughter. He thought back to that day and all the moments after that. She and Regina had seemed closer, they touched each other more, casual pats on the shoulder and such. Or was he just now noticing it? And the jacket. How could he have not seen it? How did they not see it?

"How do you feel about having a child with Regina?" he asked curiously.

"You mean having another child with Regina? We've already got the one."

"I know." He could see Emma was ready to start getting defensive, her shoulders tensed and her eyes hardened just a bit.

"I think..." she paused and images assailed her of Regina holding a baby, of holding her own baby and not having to give it up. "I think it would be pretty damn great actually."

He smiled. "Me, too."

She smiled back and let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"I'm going to go grab a glass of cider, if Regina has any. You want some?"

"Yea, and more pie sounds good, too."

Emma found her mother and Regina in the kitchen, arguing about milk. She looked back and forth between both of them and chose not to get involved, rather she headed to refrigerator and started looking for the glass jug of cider she knew was in hidden away in the back.

"Is there milk in there Emma?" Snow asked.

Regina glared back at Snow. "Don't send your daughter in to spy on the contents of my refrigerator."

"Nope, no milk," she bumped the door closed with her hip, cradling the glass jug with both hands. "And you two are ridiculous. Regina, cider?"

"How nice of you to offer me some of my own cider. No thank you, Swan."

"I saw a bottle of wine in there, looked expensive. Did you want a glass of that?" Emma wanted to try anything that would take the edge of Regina's prickliness right now. She knew for the former evil queen this was not the most comfortable situation but she had to give her some credit for putting herself out there.

"No, that's for...later."

"Later tonight? Later when?"

"Later whenever. I bought that for us to share some time." Had she really just said that? In the back of her mind that had been her plan, at some point she and Emma would sit down and really talk about all this over a bottle of wine. At least she wanted it to be good wine when it happened. "And us as in me and Emma, stay away from my cabernet, Snow."

"Awww...how sweet," Snow said with a tilt of her head. "Well, if you aren't romantically involved now maybe you will be after that bottle of wine."

Emma threw her head back and laughed.

"Out!" Regina roared, pointing towards the hallway. "Out of my kitchen, Snow. I should have never let a bandit get so close to my silverware anyway."

Snow could still hear Emma laughing from the kitchen as she made her way back to the dining room.

When they collectively reconvened Regina had decided on a glass of water. She sat down with it at the table and fixed David with a hard glare."

"What?" he mumbled around a mouthful of apple pie.

"I can't believe you thought Killian got her that jacket." She shook her head and looked at him with surprised disgust, like she had just discovered he was sexually attracted to farm animals.

"I know, I'm an idiot."

"Finally, some self-realization."

Merlin also had a cup of tea and looked lost in thought.

Emma sat down next to Regina with her glass of cider and it occurred to the brunette how incredibly relieved she was to have Emma present. She would not have been able to do this on her own, she was certain of it.

"Emma," Merlin started after clearing his throat. "You mentioned you felt cramping that day around the time Regina was in the hospital. How intense were they?"

"Not intense, just uncomfortable. Like an echo of pain, if that makes sense."

"If your magic made this child then maybe you were connected still somehow. Now, what was this incident eight weeks prior you keep referring to?"

"Eight weeks before was when we altered the enchantment around the town, changed the way the town line worked, it took a lot of effort," Regina explained.

"Describe it to me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Operation Amazon Prime - 4 Months Ago**

Regina was happy to be back in Storybrooke. Their little jaunt to Arthur's land to find Merlin and save Emma from the Dark One was an eye opening experience. She realized how much Storybrooke was really home for her now. She had no desire to be any place else. Sure, dragons are cool and great for aerial attacks on enemies but indoor plumbing and anti-biotics are pretty great, too. Democracy could be messy but it was a nice alternative to despotism and inherited thrones. She didn't even mind that they landed back in Storybrooke right in the dead of winter. She got her winter clothes out, put her snow boots on and made her way to the mayor's office to see what kind of shape things were in.

Once she had assured everything was under control she began making a list of things she wanted to do. First, she needed to look into if they had enough budget for a deputy mayor or something like it. All too often it seemed she was being pulled away to deal with one magical mishap or another. Second, they needed to have a special election for Sheriff. Charming didn't get to be sheriff just because he felt like it. This town was not to be run by Enchanted Forest rules. Snow's disastrous reign as mayor should have convinced every one of that. She wanted Emma to run again, do something to feel like a hero again.

Her thoughts were sidetracked by the blonde Savior. They had her back, with their combined abilities she and Merlin had ridden Emma of the Dark One and banished it for good. Emma however, would probably never be the same. She was struggling, Regina could see that, and it was a struggle she understood. A struggle to understand how you could be a monster, if it was you or that other...thing. Regina's experience was not the same but close enough. She wondered where Emma was right now, hopefully not with that rum soaked one handed moron. She fetched her cell phone and called Emma.

"Hey Regina, what's up? Everything okay at the office?"

"It's fine."

"Paperwork up to your eyeballs?"

"You could say that. Are you free for lunch?"

She heard Emma chuckle. "For you, always. Shall I pick up the usual and swing by at noon?"

Regina felt her face flush a little bit. Was Emma flirting with her? Something felt flirty here.

"Perfect. I'll see you then." She ended the call and spent the next hour pondering if flirting had occurred.

Emma arrived, kale salad and grilled cheese in hand and root beer bottles with twist off caps. She had learned her lesson from last time. She seemed to be in a good mood so Regina thought it was an ideal time to suggest the Sheriff run.

They sat on the couch, lunches on the coffee table. Emma didn't seem to be warming to the idea at all.

"If he wants it, let him have it," She said gesturing with her bottle as she settled back in the cushions. She had scarfed down her sandwich and now propped one booted foot onto the coffee table.

Regina cast her a sideways glance. "Swan, are you sure you were in a foster system for human children and not wolves?"

"Isn't that what coffee tables are for?"

"Anyway...we can have a special election. I would really like to see you back in that role. Your father has about the same level of administrative skills as your mother."

"Wait. Are you praising my administrative skills? Am I hearing this correctly?"

She held up her hand, forestalling any further comments. "I wouldn't go that far. Emma, people in this town feel better with you in that role."

"By people do you mean you?" She asked, her voice dropping an octave.

Was this more flirting? What was going on here? Regina noticed Emma was looking at her like she was the next thing on the menu.

"I am a person last I checked," she responded.

"God!" Emma threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "You just won't say it."

"Say what?"

"That you want me, Emma Swan, as sheriff. That you want me to run for sheriff. Say it."

Damn her. Wasn't there a swirling black cloud of Dark One she could jump into instead? "Fine. Swan, I want you to run for sheriff."

"That sounded a bit rushed."

"Don't push it."

"Ok, I'll think about it."

"Don't take too long, I need your decision by tomorrow so I can propose the special election at the town hall. And speaking of that, there's something else I want to ask of you."

Emma shook her head. "You should have taken me for lunch if there was going to be so much favor asking."

"I need your help. I want to change the town line, alter the enchantment. I have some ideas on how to do this but it's going to require both of us to pull it off."

Emma leaned forward and placed her bottle on the coffee table. "What are you thinking about doing? Changing it how?"

"I would change it to allow people in, under certain circumstances." She sighed and leaned back against the couch. "I don't want this place to be a prison. Besides, if I have to hear about Amazon Prime delivery from your son one more time I'm sending him back to live with you."

"Oh no you don't. That persistence trait is all you, your majesty. I ugh," She found herself wanting to get out of this conversation. She hadn't used magic at all since the Dark One experience and it frightened her. She felt like she had before when she had no control over it, it seemed easier just to keep it locked away. "I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't think you need me anyway-I'm sure you can… Look, I gotta go, I'll let you know about the sheriff thing." She twisted to grab her coat off the arm of the couch so she could make a quick exit. She almost did, too. She had the coat on and was heading for the door when Regina made her stop in her tracks.

"Swan, you chicken shit. Don't you walk out that door."

Emma looked back and saw Regina was on her feet now, one hand on her hip as she stared her down.

"Did you just call me a chicken shit? You've got a lot of nerve considering..."

"Considering what! What are you, retired now? Hanging up the Savior mantle to spend your time drinking with that pirate all day on the docks?" Regina's eyes flashed dangerously and it reminded Emma of when they first met. It surprised her how the memory of that anger came flooding back and she grabbed onto it.

"Well, I'm sure in the hell not interested in saving the town from a world of no internet shopping!"

"Then go run to your pirate. He's more than happy to have you sit at his elbow while he downs another rum. Ever wonder why that is Emma?" She cocked her head and let the comment sink in before continuing. "You're a princess of the White Kingdom and the Savior, start acting like it. You and I need to help this town, and I don't give a shit if it means getting kittens out of trees or keeping dragons from bringing down the power lines. Your friend Lily's flying skills suck by the way." She crossed her arms and kept her eyes fixed on Emma's.

"This town is your burden to carry, Miss Mayor, not mine. And you're welcome for the lunch." And with that she stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Swans are Worthless Birds Anyway**

Regina was highly annoyed. In the old days someone's heart would have been crushed. Right now Killian's sounded about right. She would hold it in her hand for a moment, maybe bounce it a couple times and then annihilate it.

She didn't need Emma's help. She created this town for goodness sakes. Altering the town line should be no issue at all.

After dinner she left Henry to his homework and went to her vault to begin working on the issue. She was planning to use sigil magic, something she rarely did but was good for a complex spell like the one she was planning. She would write out the conditions of the enchantment over and over until she had honed it down to its basic elements. Then she would distill it even further, finding common themes and letters. Those letters and themes would be combined to create a symbol. The symbol would be infused with magic at the town line and anchored there.

She had been thinking about the particulars of this enchantment for some time. Creatures were already allowed to pass through the barrier, but not people. People and vehicles carrying people would be allowed to pass through the town's limits only if they had a town address written on something that was in their possession or vehicle. Without it they could not enter. They could leave without it but as soon as the object with the address was out of their possession and they were outside of Storybrooke their memory of the town would begin to fade. Longtime residents were immune to the memory fade.

Regina wrote all of this out painstakingly with quill and parchment. As she did so she tried to think through loop holes. Do electronic representations of addresses count, like GPS or did it need to be on paper? She liked the paper idea but did UPS use GPS? She was wondering about this when her cell phone buzzed. She was planning on ignoring it until she saw it was Henry.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Mom is looking for you," he said. "She said she needs to talk to you and you're not answering her calls or texts."

"No, I am not, and I am going to continue to not answer them. I'm working on something." She had heard her phone buzz a few times but had ignored it when she saw it was Emma.

"She's bugging me now to get you to talk to her. I thought you two were getting along?"

She chose to side step the last comment. "Tell her I no longer require her assistance and she can get back to whittling or drinking or whatever it is she does to occupy her time now." She winced a bit at the tone she was using with her son, her frustration was meant for Emma, not him. "Sorry Henry, I'm just...a little upset at her at the moment. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Feel free to ignore her if she bothers you too much."

"So...you're fighting now?"

No. Yes. Well...maybe. Her anger couldn't be denied.

"Yes, Henry. We are definitely fighting."

"Okay, like bad fighting or that old married couple fighting you two do?"

"What?" she snapped. "Old married couple?"

"Fireballs or old married couple? Please, I want to know if there's a chance the house is going to crumble around me."

"There will be no fireballs, Henry."

"Then old married couple fighting. Got it. Can I finish the ice cream in the freezer?"

"No! Eat some fruit!" She ended the call and returned to her task.

Emma had been bursting with fury when she had left the mayor's office. Who did Regina think she was, pushing her to be sheriff, pushing her to do magic when she was not at all comfortable with it? She thinks she's the damn queen, she thought to herself, that's who. Killian didn't push her, he was fine with the way she was. So that was where she went.

She found him at the Rabbit Hole, already knee deep in drink. She joined him.

"You don't owe her a...a...damn thing. You've given plenty in my opinion," he said, waving his beer bottle around to make his point as they both sat slumped at the bar. "I think we both know that, you took that Dark One on for her."

"No," she shook her head. "I did it for the town."

"Oh bullshit," he slurred.

"Can you imagine what a Dark One infused Regina would have done to this town? It would have been a nightmare! Do they have fireball shots here?" she asked, trying to peer at the bottles on the other side.

"Well, maybe so but I think both motives may be at play here. But whatever, fuck her."

Emma felt something, a little prickle of anger tickled the back of her neck. She was trying to figure out what it was when Killian's beer bottle shattered apart like it had been dropped.

"Ah! What the hell!"

"Drop your beer, pirate?" The bartender asked from the other side of the bar.

"No mate, it fucking exploded! You serving me defective beer? Back in the day, I'd cut your throat for that."

"Whatever. Maybe when that microbrewery opens you can take your charming self over there."

If she was sheriff right now she would probably have to arrest Killian. But she wasn't thankfully, so she ordered a shot and tried not to think about it.

Regina continued working on her sigil for the next few days. She had scribbled down dozens of trial runs and was getting closer to what she felt would be the final one.

She was occupied with her sigil design when she ran into Emma outside of Granny's.

Emma was wearing one of her atrocious yet adorable knit hats and her face was red from the cold. She was standing out on the freshly swept and shoveled patio, like she had been waiting for her. Maybe she had been. When she stepped outside Emma stepped towards her, her face full of worry.

"Regina, I'm sorry about the other day. If you want help with the town line-"

"Forget it, Emma. I don't need your help." She did her best not to sound snappish but rather of fact. "I'll handle it. In fact, I have it almost ready to go. Excuse me," she brushed past her and towards the sidewalk.

"What about the Sheriff's election?"

"Do what you want." She said over her shoulder as she walked away.

Emma would have felt less pain if Regina had tossed a spear through her chest. The aching hollowness was awful. The hangover was already making her feel terrible about herself. She stumbled into the diner and sat at a booth. She pulled off her knit cap and tossed it on the table. A tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly. After a gathering herself and taking a much needed sip of coffee she got out her phone and texted Regina.

 _I know I've disappointed u_

Regina felt her phone buzz in her blazer pocket just as she was hanging it up in her office. She grabbed it and saw the message and it was like being punched in the solar plexus. This had gone too far, now she was suffering, dammit. How was that happening?

 _Are u still at Gs?_ \- she texted back.

 _Yes_ \- came the immediate response.

She put her blazer and winter coat back on and walked back to the diner.

Emma was cradling her coffee cup at her table when Regina came back in. She sat down across from her and noticed the hollowness around Emma's eyes.

"Emma, I'm not disappointed. I'm worried, and when I get worried I get a little...weird I guess."

"Angry," Emma added.

"Angry, sure. You are withdrawing, you're running."

Emma's glance shot up from the coffee cup in her hands at the 'r' word.

"...and I don't want to lose you. It's like you're slipping away."

Had she been? Everything seemed so distant, probably because she was making it that way. It seemed like she was watching everything from underwater since they had gotten back. She wasn't sure what to grab onto, or even if she wanted to grab onto anything. Regina needed her though, at least there was that.

"I'm sorry, you're right you know. That's exactly what I was doing." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Regina's heart ached, it literally hurt, which she thought was just ridiculous. She wanted to hold the blonde seated across from her, tell her everything was going to be alright. And smash anything that threatened to make it not alright.

Oh my God, she realized. I love this idiot.

"I don't know what to do."

"One day at a time, Emma. Start with helping me with the town line."

She swallowed hard and nodded. "I will."

 **Magic (baby) Making**

In a few days Regina had the sigil ready to be cast. It looked like a capital 'E' with the top part of the 'E' looped down, so more like a 'P' with a foot, and then a horizontal cross bar that ran through the middle. Emma had spent most of a day looking at it, as Regina had instructed her that she had to have it set in her mind in order to visualize it when the time came.

On the day of the casting the sky was clear and the sun was out. The blanket of white snow had been plowed from the blacktop road that led out of town, making it appear like a black ribbon laid across a white duvet.

David, Killian, and Will had accompanied them. Will and Killian were going to test the border once the casting was complete. They all sat in David's patrol car enjoying the heater while the two women were outside in the snow next to the road preparing for their task.

Regina used a small branch to draw the sigil into the snow as Emma watched, then tossed it aside.

"Ready?" she asked, looking up from her crouched position with a roguish smile.

Emma nodded.

"Once the sigil is formed all I need you to do is push out, I'll direct. I'll need to um...touch you for that."

Emma's eyebrows went up. "Touch me how?"

"Take off your coat."

"This is already getting exciting." She tossed her heavy down coat onto the snow. "Now what?"

Regina did the same and then instructed Emma to turn around. She stood close behind her, wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled their bodies together. She took Emma's right hand in hers and stretched their arms out, so the palm of Emma's hand was pointed at the border, their fingers entwined. She kept her other arm wrapped securely around her waist.

"This is uh...kinda sexy. What am I supposed to be doing now?"

"We're going to draw the sigil." Regina focused and began to draw the symbol guiding Emma's index finger to do so. A purple line glowed in the air and soon the entire sigil was hovering in front of them, pulsing faintly.

"Okay, now push it into the border."

Emma tried but nothing came from her, she could feel Regina's magic flowing through her but her own seemed dialed down.

"Hold on, this isn't working. I think we need to switch positions," Emma said.

"Why?"

"Just a feeling." She spun around, grabbed Regina's waist and pulled their pelvises together, so now Emma front was pressed against Regina's back. They were cheek to cheek and Regina could feel Emma's warm breath. Emma settled her hand over Regina's stomach and grabbed her right hand in her own.

"Now," she said.

Regina felt Emma's magic flare to life and her own respond. She focused on the sigil and directed all of their power at it. It glowed with a pink hue and began to move slowly away, expanding as it did. When it hit the border there was a tremendous flash of light but it still hung there.

"Just a bit more," Regina said quietly. Emma's hand on her middle was distracting and electric at the same time. She could feel the magic coming from the blonde and into her and it felt warm and nice. She wanted more of it for herself and her concentration wavered for a moment. She turned her attention back to the sigil and with a final push it evaporated into the border.

A/N: This went a bit longer than expected. I blame Emma and Regina wanting to get all emotional and fight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merlin does some couples counseling**

Merlin sat in silence. He was thoroughly stunned but he tried not to show it. How could these two be so clueless? All they had to do was mix their magic together and babies get made. That should be a pretty large hint. He had been certain after seeing them together after Emma was freed of the Dark One that it would only be a matter of time before they were a couple. Robin had stayed behind and Regina didn't seem all that bothered by it, she appeared to only have eyes for the blonde Savior. He wanted to thump them both on the head for being so oblivious.

He took a moment to gather himself. He would have to be careful not to spook them, they were both still a little off kilter. He reminded himself they had both suffered a loss that grieved them both a bit more than either would admit.

"It appears there is no doubt about it, your magic coming together created the pregnancy." he stated.

"But why?" Regina asked, exasperated and gesturing in frustration. "Why would that happen? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Because you both are powerful and because your magic knows what it wants even if you don't." His statement was met by more blank stares. These people were impossible.

"Ladies, let's talk in private."

Snow and David went back to the kitchen. She couldn't keep him from more pie but she at least talked him into a tiny piece. They stood around the kitchen island as he attacked the pie's crusty top with a fork.

"I feel so terrible for them," Snow said.

"Yea, me too."

"I hope he talks some sense into them, their stubbornness isn't making things easier."

Merlin, Emma and Regina went to the den. Merlin sat on the couch as did Emma, Regina paced.

"So what are you saying magician? That my magic wants me to have little Savior babies? I took a potion that shouldn't even allow that-with anyone!" Regina was irritated, she looked frazzled.

Merlin let her pace before speaking.

"I'm saying magic is emotion, as you know. There are emotions between you which need to be worked out. Emma, what happened with Killian?"

Emma flinched just a little bit and Regina's gaze darted over to her. She had never given Regina the details of what had happened, just kept it vague. A nervous sweat broke on her brow and she took a few deep breaths. The words seemed elusive. She felt rather than saw Regina sit next to her, their thighs touching.

"I told Killian what had happened. It was the day after Regina had been in the hospital. He said..." She paused and took a shaky breath. "He said it was a relief that the miscarriage happened, that anything birthed by Regina would be a monster." She gulped, her blood racing. At the time, completely unbidden, a fireball had ignited in her hand, just like Regina. She turned her right hand over now and looked at her palm, almost expecting the same thing to happen again. "I told him to leave, leave Storybrooke, or I'd burn that boat of his to nothing but driftwood." Unshed tears glimmered in her eyes and her face was suddenly illuminated by the flame that came to life in her hand.

As furious as Regina was she couldn't help but smirk just a little bit at Emma threatening the pirate. She felt weirdly proud. She leaned over and kissed Emma on the cheek. The fireball winked out.

"I'm sorry, Emma." She put her arm around her shoulder and leaned her head against hers.

"I thought you would be...livid."

"Oh, I am. But he's gone and the thought of Emma Swan threatening people with fireballs...well, it cheers me up." Actually, it kind of turned her on a bit. That was the kind of savior she could get behind, or on top of, or under.

Merlin could sense that his work here was almost done. He stood up from the couch.

"Well, as I said, talk, work some things out and your magic won't try to do it for you anymore. There will always be the chance that it could happen again if you combine magics like that but probably less so if there is less sexual tension."

Both of their heads snapped in his direction, but he continued.

"And you know, after some time try again."

"Try again?" Regina asked, surprise lacing her voice.

"Yes," he smiled. "Try again. Some things, especially good things, require more than one try."

They were both looking at him like he was suggesting they go fly around the sun. But slowly he saw a small grin begin to blossom on Emma's face. Regina still looked a bit horrified but he had a pretty good idea why.

"But what if...the same thing happens?" she choked out, her voice suddenly small.

"Then try again. It will be worth it."

Snow, David, and Merlin were leaving to go back to the apartment. Regina followed Snow to the dining room where she was hunting through her purse for her keys.

"I'll follow you back to the apartment, pick up Henry," Regina stated.

Snow turned to look at her. "No," she shook her head forcefully. "No, Henry is staying with us tonight."

"How many people are you planning on cramming in that place tonight?" she asked, folding her arms. "Trying to give that old woman with the shoe a run for her money?"

"The couch is still available, it will be fine. You and Emma need a bit of alone time I think, maybe open that bottle of wine."

"Snow, what...?" Before she could finish Snow had enveloped her in a crushing hug. "Ugh, all of this hugging is giving me a rash."

A/N: Short chapter, sorry


	8. Chapter 8

**Wine and Fireballs**

Emma walked her parents to their truck. The temperature had dropped substantially and she wrapped her arms around herself to keep from shivering. There may be no snow on the ground but it definitely felt like winter.

"We'll see you in the morning, we'll do breakfast or something," Snow felt her throat get tight and she threw her arms around her daughter's neck. "It will be ok, I know it will," she sniffed.

"Thanks, mom. I'll see you tomorrow, it's freezing out here." She let her go, gave them a quick wave and hightailed it back into the house.

Closing the front door behind her she looked around the expansive entryway. She felt a bit out of place for a moment with everyone gone. She couldn't recall being alone here with just the two of them. Even when she had brought Regina home from the hospital Henry had been their awaiting their arrival.

She headed to the kitchen and found Regina wasn't there. She wasn't in the dining room either. When she did track her down she found her on the study, stacking wood into the fireplace. On the polished wood coffee table there was the bottle of wine and two wine glasses, both already poured.

Regina leaned up from her task and wiped her hands on her black pants.

"It's cold. We need a fire, Swan. Have at it." she said, gesturing at the fireplace.

She shook her head, "Regina, I am not the fireball thrower here. I can barely make one."

"Nonsense. Give me one, come on."

She sighed, resigned. "If I burn this place down I'm telling everyone that you started it." She crouched down in front of the fireplace and held her hand out with her palm facing upwards. She thought back to their earlier conversation about Killian and the fireball came quickly enough. She tossed it forward quickly like it might burn out before it got to the wood. The wood crackled at the impact and burst out in flame.

"Perfect," Regina drawled, putting the screen back around the fireplace.

Emma stood up and saw Regina turn the lights off in the den, allowing the only illumination to come from the fire. Her breath hitched in her throat a little and she found herself getting nervous. She tried to casually wipe her sweaty palms on her pants as she walked over to the couch and sat down. She could feel Regina's eyes on her, they had a heat all of their own and she could feel it on her skin. She took one of the filled wineglasses and brought it to her lips.

Regina sat down on the couch next to her and followed suit.

"Are you...ok? After all that?" Emma bumbled, her eyes locked on the fire in front of them.

"Yes, I'm alright. You?"

She nodded. "I'm ok. I feel a little better actually." She took slow breaths to try to will her heart from racing. Crap, what was she going to do? Stay jammed into the corner of the couch? She was pretty certain Regina was looking at her like a lioness gazed upon a gazelle. She didn't have to see it to feel it. It had happened a lot more frequently lately, and Emma had flirted back with a bit of bravado but now here they were and there was a damn good chance something was going to go down and she was feeling just a bit scared.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing." She gulped down a long swallow of wine and set the glass down. She looked over at Regina and practically tripped into those dark eyes that glimmered in the darkness. To be their sole object of attention and want sent her heart hammering in her chest all over again.

"I can literally see your pulse jumping in your neck." Regina put her wine glass down and gently took Emma's hand in her own.

"Emma. I love you. And I need you. After today," she tossed her head and gave a little laugh. "I really need you. So, we've had the wine, you lit the fire, the lights are down..."

Emma laughed nervously, "What are you saying, Mayor? Do you need the Sherriff to manhandle a suspect?"

Regina smiled. "I most certainly do."

They both moved forward at the same time, crashing into each other. Their magic glowed and spun around them but they failed to notice. Emma was pretty certain Regina's petite tongue was the greatest thing ever and it tasted wonderfully of wine. She felt herself being pushed back onto the couch and she pulled the brunette with her.

Their first round of lovemaking was a blur. They didn't manage to get further than the couch. Unbuttoned blouses still hung from their shoulders and pants were tossed to unknown locations. Once their immediate needs were sated they managed to get to the plush white rug under the coffee table, which Regina had conveniently magicked away.

With their remaining clothes now removed and nothing between their flesh Emma truly understood that she needed Regina, too. Not just in a sexual way but like in an everything way. They fit together so perfectly, she was almost annoyed that it had taken so long. She ran her hands down Regina's smooth back and nuzzled her neck.

"I love you, Regina," she whispered.

Regina lifted herself up so she could look down at Emma, her dark hair falling like a curtain to the side of her face. "I know."

"Oh really?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Tossing yourself into a dark cloud of swirling evil for me was a bit of a hint. But, I never thought you would pry yourself away from that greasy pirate."

"The less said about that the better."

"Agreed." Regina proceeded put her mouth to other uses rather than talking which left Emma writhing and gasping for air.

It took Emma longer to fall asleep that night than it should have. They finally made it to the bedroom. After the wine and their exertions she should have been exhausted but she couldn't get over the peaceful feeling that came with being wrapped around Regina. Every bit of tension left her body and the warmth made her feel secure like she never had felt in her life. She wanted to remember it, burn it into her memory. She fought sleep as much as she could until it finally claimed her.

Emma woke to the sounds of Regina talking softly to someone. She assumed she was on the phone since she couldn't hear the other side of the conversation. She scooted down a bit and rested her head on the brunette's abdomen and tried to stay in her slumber.

"No, I think that is a good idea. Yes, you will need to bring milk, are we really going to go over this again? And bring a change of clothes for Emma. Ok, and tell Henry for the last time he is not riding in the back of the truck, I don't care how short of a drive it is." She ended the call and put her phone back on the nightstand. "Good morning, beautiful. That was your mother, she's bringing the whole Charming brood and guest over for breakfast. Guess she didn't have as much room as she thought she did. How did you sleep?" she asked, lazily running her fingers through Emma's tousled blonde locks.

"Mmmmm," Emma hummed happily, "Good. You are an excellent cuddler by the way."

"Thank you. We better get cleaned up and dressed before they get here. I think a quick shower is in order, care to join me?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," Emma said, rolling over to get to her feet.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina was making coffee in the kitchen when she heard the front door slam open.

"Moms! We're here!" Henry shouted, blasting through the front door. David followed behind, carrying Neal. Snow and Merlin soon followed with a couple bags of groceries.

"We're in the kitchen!" Emma hollered back. She was in a white robe and a set of Regina's pajamas, sipping from her mug of coffee. Regina was dressed in a light red silk shirt and black denim jeans.

Henry came into the kitchen, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck. "Hey, why is the coffee table from the den on the porch?" he asked.

"Oh," Regina said, looking nonplussed. "That's where that went."

Emma looked over at her. "You didn't know where it went?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "I knew it was somewhere nearby. I'm good at transporting people, objects-not so much. Besides, my attention was on something more important." Her gaze met Emma's for a moment and then shifted to something past her.

"Good morning, M."

"Regina," he smiled, stepping towards her quickly, his eyes shining. "Feel my face."

"Why am I feeling your face?" she deadpanned.

"I'm gonna go get Grandpa to help me get the coffee table," Henry said, making his way out of the now crowded kitchen.

"Hurry up, I'm going to put you to work cooking today!" Regina shouted after him, then returned her attention to Merlin. "Why am I touching your face?"

"Just feel my cheeks."

She cupped his face in her hands. "Ok, now what?"

"Aren't they smooth? David has the most wonderful shaving gear. The razor has three blades in it! Three tiny blades, all lined up together. Amazing."

Regina rolled her eyes. "It's a true miracle. Remind me to send you home with a pack of disposable razors."

He smiled. "I would be in your debt, your Majesty."

"You are a silly man," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

The front door banged open as Henry and David carried in the coffee table. Suddenly Emma's eyes went wide and she looked over at Regina.

"They can't go in that room! There's..." Clothes all over the place and I'm pretty sure a bra hanging from a lamp, she didn't say.

The brunette tipped her head and raised her eyebrows.

"I'll handle it," Emma said, taking off like a shot from the kitchen.

"So, you seem in a good mood this morning. I take it you sorted some things out?" Merlin asked. Snow was trying to now balance Neal on her hip and unload the groceries she had brought over. She tried to act like she wasn't interested in Regina's answer but her eyes kept darting in her direction.

"Yes, everything's fine. And that's all I'm saying to either of you. I'm going to go make sure those two don't knock any holes in the wall with that table. Where are Emma's clothes?"

"In a bag on the couch. Did you at least get a chance to try that cabernet?" Snow asked, smirking just a bit.

"Snow, your attempts to needle me won't work because you truly don't want the answer to that. If I didn't know better I would think you are trying to get me to admit to doing things with your daughter that you really don't want to know about." She leaned in close to her and whispered menacingly, "Don't try to tangle with me little girl, I'm better at this game."

Snow reeled back, a look of surprise on her face. "Does this mean then I can look forward to being your...mother-in-law one day?"

Regina grimaced and shivered. She walked past Snow to the living room. She took the duffel bag with Emma's clothes upstairs, relieved to see Henry and David had just cleared the top of the stairs with the coffee table and her walls were blemish free. She found Emma in her bedroom, a tangle of clothes in her arms and looking slightly out of breath.

"Everything's under control," she said, as a bra slid off the pile in her arms and landed at her feet.

Regina set the bag on the bed, "So I see."

Emma sighed and put the clothes on the bed and sat down. "This isn't how I imagined a romantic morning after. I'm sorry."

Regina sat down next to her. "Sorry for what?"

"The Charming clan and guest downstairs."

"Your nosy mother," Regina added helpfully.

"Oh God, did she ask you questions?"

"I can handle your mother. I can handle the Charming clan making a mess of my kitchen. I can handle all of it because you and Henry come along with it."

Emma leaned back a little and looked at her. "You are being so mushy right now."

"I know, but I'm not lying, you would know that."

"I would. You're very sweet." she said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Remember this for the times I am not so sweet."

"I will, your Majesty."

* * *

 **A few evenings later...**

Merlin was on his second pint at the Oak & Barrel. This time he was sitting at one of the small round side tables. It was a farewell gathering, and he wanted to sample the microbrewery one more time before he left. He was telling tales to those gathered and clearly enjoying himself.

"So there I was, the king standing next to me, and the sky is just filled with dragons, dozens of them, all heading the same direction. Unbelievable sight. The king says 'Look there magician, they are fleeing for fear of my wrath'. I just nod and say 'Clearly your Majesty, your strength and power drive fear into the very heart of even dragons.' It was all bullshit of course, those dragons were just migrating."

Emma's eyes opened wide. "Dragons migrate?"

Regina huffed. "No they don't. That's ridiculous."

"Oh yes they do, Queen Know-it-All," Merlin insisted. "I will bet you right now," he said, slapping the wooden table in front of him.

Regina took her phone out and began furiously texting.

"Are you texting Mal?" Emma asked.

"You better believe it. I am asking a dragon right now, magician." Regina said resolutely as she finished her text.

"Maleficent is here?"

"And her daughter. I thought you knew that," Regina replied.

"No. I'm glad we didn't run into each other, we do not get along at all."

"I bet there's a good story behind that," Emma said.

"Oh yes. But another time," he said, waving his hand. "I don't want to bore you all evening with stories."

"I like these stories," Emma smiled, almost childlike in her delight.

Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at Emma's amusement.

"Next time you visit, M. Tell the story then, it will give us something to look forward to."

Regina's phone beeped and they all looked over at it. She picked it up and read the message.

"Read it out loud," Merlin said, raising his glass to his lips.

"It says 'Not as a matter of course but we sure don't like the cold either'. So, I was right."

"It sounds like I was right," he said.

"You're both right." Emma raised her glass. "Here's to non-technical dragon migration."

They enthusiastically clinked glasses and took long swallows.

Merlin put his glass down and licked his lips. "Great ale. You know, for being so close to a Hellmouth this place is pretty great."

Regina's eyes widened and she downed the rest of her beer.

Emma and Regina walked him out to the dark street, heading the direction he had originally come from. He had his staff and cloak and a small leather bag slung over his shoulder.

A breeze was coming in off the harbor but it was refreshing now rather than chilly. Nevertheless, Emma sidled up close to Regina and they walked down the sidewalk.

"It's best we say our goodbyes here. I'm going to walk a few paces and open a portal. It's been wonderful seeing you and I'm glad I could lend you a hand sorting out the...situation."

Emma nodded, "Yes, thank you for that. You helped a lot."

"Thank you, M." Regina said, her voice rough with emotion.

He gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I put some of those razors you love so much in your bag," Regina said. "Come back when you need more."

"Fantastic! Oh I'll come back, you'll need someone to officiate the wedding. Love to you both, see you soon." He strode out into the middle of the street. After taking several determined steps forward he waved the end of his staff. A dark circle appeared before him and soon swallowed him completely. The streetlights illuminated only an empty street.

"He is really good," Regina said. "But a staff is just not my style."

Emma linked her arm with Regina's. "So, Swan-Mills or Mills-Swan?"

"Oh please. You really have to ask? Mills-Swan of course."

Emma smirked, "We'll see."

* * *

 **Many months later...**

Emma couldn't stop smiling, she was so loopy from exhaustion everything seemed to be making her laugh. She was lying in a hospital bed with a small bundle in her arms. A hard won little bundle. She looked down at the baby's face and could have sworn she was smiling, too. She looked back up at the people around her. Regina sat perched on the bed, in blue scrubs and looking still terribly frazzled. Henry sat in the chair by the bed. Snow and David were to her left.

"Okay, before I pass her around like a football you guys have to see this." Emma pulled the tiny cap off of the newborn's head and revealed a head full of dark hair that was standing straight up. She was overcome by a fit of giggles that infected her father immediately.

"That's Regina's evil queen hair!" Snow smiled, reaching out to touch the dark wisps that stood at attention.

"Oh it is not..." Regina stopped as everyone turned to look at her. She smiled and a throaty laugh spilled out. "Well come on! She's mine!"

Snow looked back at the baby. "There is no doubt about that."

THE END

A/N: I couldn't resist the Hellmouth reference for you Buffy fans out there. Storybrooke is a small town in Maine and I have learned from Stephen King that some small towns in Maine are pretty freakin' scary cough**Derry**cough. I would not be surprised if there was a Hellmouth in the area. Just saying. Regina has no comment on the matter.


End file.
